Various forms of diathermic surgical electrosurgical scalpels have been suggested and utilized in the medical field for a considerable period of time. These instruments have been utilized, for example, to burn or cut tissue. Generally, these instruments have utilized three different signals which are characteristically referred to as cutting signals, coagulation or hemostasis signals and a blend of signals or fulgurating signals which combine both the cutting and coagulation signals. These high frequency or radio frequency signals are generally applied to a patient by an electrode and conducted through the patient's body via a ground path provided by an electrode plate or indifferent plate that is maintained in contact with the patient's body. The application of the signals to the patient is through an electrosurgical electrode which applies the high frequency energy to a concisely concentrated point on the patient's body. The relatively large ground electrode plate provides an area for removing the applied energy without affecting the patient.
As is known, the actual cutting is accomplished by the concentrated application of high frequency electrical energy which effectively destroys the body cells directly beneath the electrosurgical electrode. The hemostasis or coagulation energy signals produce coagulation by the dehydrating or shrinking of the blood vessel walls around a contained clot of coagulated blood. This fusion or uniform coagulation of the blood vessel and its contents effectively seals off the flow of blood. Typically, such coagulation signals or pulses of energy have a dampened sinusoidal wave form.
Activation of the electrical signals to perform the cutting, coagulation or hemostasis is generally either by activation of a finger operated push contact button, finger operated push contact rocker switch or by foot controlled push contact button switches. The choice of the particular mode of operation of the electrosurgical instrument must frequently be accomplished with a minimum of diversion of the doctor from the site of surgery. In addition, the doctor must be able to maintain his hands on the switching handle that contains the electrosurgical electrode and be able to clearly see the site where the application of the electrode is applied. Finally, it is particularly desirable that the electrosurgical instrument be economically produced, so that it can be disposed after use, thus, insuring a new sterile instrument for each procedure.
It is the intention of the subject invention to provide a highly dependable electrosurgical switching handle, that is compatible with existing signal generators, with the addition of a light emitting source thereby directing light through a portion and out from the first and of the handle towards the distal end of the electrode to provide improved illumination to the concentrated application area around the electrode on the patient's body.